Manteniendonos cerca
by lyzarien
Summary: En aquella ciudad cubierta por la nieve, las parejas deben cortar las distancias para conservarse cálidas (Sawako) Aunque sea difícil de explicar, la magia existe para quienes tienen la misión de proteger (Ayane) Y los lazos de la infancia se cortan para la nueva estación (Chizuru)


**En aquella ciudad cubierta por la nieve, las parejas deben cortar las distancias para conservarse cálidas (Sawako)**

 **Aunque sea difícil de explicar, la magia existe para quienes tienen la misión de proteger (Ayane)**

 **Y los lazos de la infancia se cortan para la nueva estación (Chizu)**

* * *

 **Kimi ni Todoke. Manteniéndonos cerca  
**

 **Capitiulo 1. Mensajes**

Algunos pequeños insectos empezaban a volar muy cerca de las luces de alumbrado público; debajo de ella, se alzaba una calle solitaria donde sólo se escuchaban suaves murmullos de las viviendas a los alrededores.

ー Es una noche tranquila, ¿no lo crees?ー preguntó el joven de cabello obscuro y observó a la persona frente a él.

ーSiー asintió ella algo cabizbaja.

ー¿Tienes frío?ー cuestionó, y una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta se rebuscó

Tal vez podría ir a comprarle un chocolate caliente en una máquina expendedora. Estaba seguro de haber visto una sólo doblando la esquina.

ー No, noー aseguró Sawako levantando el rostroー Fui yo quien que te pedí que permaneciéramos aquí por un momento.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza. Nunca se atrevería a apresurarla cuando parecía querer decir algo, pero le preocupaba que ella llevaba tiempo sin decir nada y también comenzaba a bajar la temperatura. Después de todo ya estaban en la estación fría.

Los labios de Kuronuma al fin se abrieron levemente y el joven permaneció atento para escucharla.

ー Bueno, creo que es mejor que entreー dijo ella señalando la entrada próxima y desviado la vista a la dirección de su casa. Kazehaya se inmutó de sobremanera (aunque sólo internamente), y de alguna manera no pudo contener su curiosidad.

ー ¿No había algo que quisieras decirme?ー cuestiono un poco avergonzado.

" ¿Estaba bien que hubiese estado esperando escuchar algo especial dirigido sólo para él, estando a solas con Kuronuma?"

Sin entender del todo al principio, Sawako lo miró y al ver su expresión también se sonrojo un poco.

ー ¡L-lo siento. Yo no pretendía decir nada en particular justo ahora!ーse apresuró a aclarar, y a Kazehaya se le formó una expresión de espasmo ー Es sólo que…

Entonces observó a la joven de cabello largo y negro jugar con sus manos de una forma casi acartonada.

ー Sóloー repitió Kazehaya esperando que ella continuará hablando. De vez en vez seguía pensando que no terminaba de comprenderla tan bien como deseaba.

ー Sólo esperaba que dieran los quince minutos de tolerancia en casaー explicó algo avergonzada, y Kazehaya comenzó a entender y se cubrió ligeramente la parte inferior de la caraー Al salir de casa esta tarde, mi mamá me dijo que estaba bien si no era tan puntual con la hora de llegada a casa. Ella dijo que tenía quince minutos extra para circunstancias especiales.

Al recordar sus salidas anteriores, Kazehaya se recordó a si mismo despidiéndose de ella con minutos de sobra en esa misma entrada, para así evitarle problemas con sus padres. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez al estar demasiado atento por los padres de su novia, había dejado de preocuparse por el mensaje que le transmitía a ella.

ー Especialesー repitió Kazehaya sin dejar ver su boca, sintiéndose realmente avergonzado.

ー P-pero creo que tal vez no hice mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerlo realmente especial para tiー las palabras de la joven salieron algo turbadas, y Kazehaya al fin pudo bajar la mano que le cubría el rostro.

ー ¡No te correspondía a ti!ー aseguró Kazehaya sin pretender demasiado duro y con algo de rencor hacia si mismo ー ¡Es sólo que yo no comprendí de que se trataba! ¡Y ahora ya es demasiado tarde!

Por supuesto , si él no hubiese estado esperado escuchar algo especial para él, hubiese podido ocuparse de los sentimientos de ella.

Por su parte, Sawako se repitió que la confusión por ello había sido culpa suya; por no dejar las cosas claras a falta de más palabras.

ー Lo sientoー dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza. Al notarlo, después de un suave despiste ambos esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa.

ー Prometo que lo entenderé la próxima vez sin que tengas que explicármelo ー aseguró Kazehaya con determinación y observó a Sawako algo sorprendida al principio, pero asistiendo justo después.

ー Prometo esforzarme para ser transparente para ti ー dijo ella algo apenada, logrando que un leve sonrojo volviera a aparecer en el rostro de Kazehaya. Entonces él se giró para evitar verla directamente.

La mano de Sawako se levantó levemente para intentar alcanzarlo antes de que se pusiera en marcha, pero justo antes de que llegará a tocar su abrigo, él volvió a girar el rostro y le regaló, lo que a ella le pareció una de las sonrisas más radiantes que le había visto hacer.

ー Prometo que este momento será más especial la próxima vezー dijo él, y sin notar la influencia que ejercieron sus palabras en Sawako, quien experimento un singular espasmo en su corazónー Te veré mañanaー dijo a modo de despedida.

ー S-siー respondió ella, pero recordando su promesa anterior, intentó hacer un pequeño esfuerzo más para expresar como se sentíaー Estoy segura que será especial… sólo si estoy contigoー dijo intentando superar algo de la timidez que sentía.

Kazehaya río un poco para si y asintió levemente bastante contento.

Un momento después observó a Sawako entrando a su casa y justo después comenzó a caminar por la solitaria calle, sintiendo el frío del viento en sus mejillas. Entonces intento calentar sus manos con su respiración y se dio cuenta de que la bocanada de aire que exhaló era verdaderamente cálida. Eso por supuesto no ayudó a poner sus nervios en su lugar y se quejó un poco, antes de empezar a reír un poco para si mismo.

* * *

ー Estoy en casaー anunció la joven, aun sintiéndose algo sonrojada por lo que acababa de experimentar a causa de las últimas palabras de su novio.

 _"Prometo que este momento será más especial la próxima vez"_ resonó en su mente y de nuevo el espasmo en su corazón se presentó.

Aunque por un segundo casi logró olvidarlo al contemplar una escena singular en la sala de su casa.

Vio a su padre sosteniendo el teléfono en una mano y a su madre llenándose la boca con mini bollos dulces usando un tenedor y un bol lleno de ellos.

ー¡Oh, mira quien esta aquí! Lo ves, "papá"ー comenzó a decir la adorable madre de Sawako con voz dulceー Te dije que estaba por llegar. No hay nada de que preocuparse. Por cierto, ¿los bollos están ricos?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos e intentó saborear los panes en su boca antes de pasarlos, a diferencia de como lo había estado haciendo antes.

ー ¿Cómo fue todo? ー pregunto la mujer alegremente ー ¿Te divertiste?

La joven lució ligeramente sorprendida, pero terminó por sonreír y asentir levemente. Aunque al presentir que los colores de su rostro volvían a subir decidió seguir su camino hacia su habitación a toda prisa.

ー ¡Que bien que te divirtieras, hija!ー grito la mujer ー ¡Baja después a probar los panes dulces si quieres!

Los padres de Sawako escucharon el asentimiento de Sawako mientras subía corriendo las escaleras.

Al fin el padre de Sawako logró pasar los panes en su boca. Y exhaló una bocanada caliente de los panes cocidos.

ー Parece felizー comentó el padre de Sawako y su esposa asintió y lo sujetó por el brazoー Pero esta algo roja. ¿No habrá cogido temperatura por estar fuera en el frío?

La mujer dejó escapar una ligera risita cantarina y sin contestar se dirigió a la cocina. El hombre se preocupó un poco, pero sin decidirse a preguntar, siguió el camino a la cocina.

ー Te ayudaré a poner los platos para la cenaー dijo con premura.

ー ¡Que atento es papá conmigo!ー dijo la mujer alegrementeー ¡Por eso me casé con él!

ー¿Eh? ¿Entonces fue por eso?ー se asombró el padre de Sawako.

* * *

ー ¡Mi hermano mayor ya está en casa!ー se alegro el pequeño niño con pijama azul, que después de correr por el pasillo y resbalando con sus calcetines se abalanzó sobre el recién llegado en la entrada de la casa.

ー¡Oye!ー se quejó un poco Kazehaya que se había caído hacia atrás por el encuentro, pero terminó por aplastante el cabello a su hermano de modo juguetón .

ー¿Me trajiste algo?

ー¿Entonces esa es la única razón para esperarme despierto?ー se fingió un poco receloso Kazehaya.

ー¡Siii!ー admitió el niño mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

ー Vamos a verー se dijo Kazehaya poniéndose de pie y después de fingir rebuscar en sus bolsillos alguna especie de regalo especial, que de antemano sabía que no tenía, terminó por encogerse de hombros y mostrar las manos vacías.

ー¡Que malo se ha vuelto mi hermano desde que sale con su novia! ー se quejó el pequeño dándole leves golpecitos a la altura del pechoー¡Ya no piensa en nadie más que en su novia!

ーEs verdadーreconoció bastante contento Kazehaya y después comenzó a aplicarle el cabello a su hermano para que no viera su rostro sonrojadoー Además no recuerdo hubiese una razón especial para regarte algo.ー se quejó un poco para disimular.

El joven se sorprendió un poco al notar que su hermano dejaba de darle golpecitos y lo abrazaba por la cintura.

ー¡Yo soy más importante por que soy de tu familia!ー dijo el pequeño alzando la vista y dejando a la vista sus ojos turbados por una lágrimas, lo cual a Kazehaya le parecieron bastante gracioso.

ーVale. Ya es hora de que vayas a dormir. Mañana ambos tenemos que ir a la escuelaー le recordó Kazehaya, y le pareció que algo muy cálido continuaba acompañándolo a pesar del frío que sabía que empezaba a hacer afuera.

ー ¡Llévame de caballito!ー pidió el niño con nuevo ánimo, y su voz seguramente llegó a afuera de la casa donde una brisa fría comenzó a soplar.

ー ¿Qué?ー se quejó un poco Kazehaya pero de buen humorー Ni hablar. Ya estás muy pesado.

ー¡ Si ella te lo pidiera, seguro lo harías sin dudar!ー se quejó el niño de nuevo con berrinche.

ー Claro que lo haría ー reconoció Kazehaya y volvió a reír un poco.

ー ¡Hermano!ー se quejó por último el niñito.

* * *

ー Pues parece que papá tenía razón después de todo. Ya estás mejor que ayer en la noche y la temperatura ya ha bajado por completoー comenzó a decir con palabras dulces la mujer y rememorando los acontecimientos de la noche pasada.

Aún podía ver a Sawako sentada en la mesa con una expresión decaída durante la cena; por supuesto, su padre y ella no tardaron en notar que algo andaba mal en el acostumbrado carácter de su única hija, que siempre se esforzaba para ser una compañía agradable para los demás.

La mujer mayor, río un poco recordando la expresión del padre de Sawako cuando le notificó que tenía una fiebre sólo un poco más elevada de lo normal, y de alguna manera tuvo que lograr convencer al hombre de que aún no era lo suficientemente grave para llamar una ambulancia; aunque claro, no logró convencerlo de que no era necesario cargar a su hija hasta su habitación como si se tratase de una niña demasiado pequeña.

La joven recostada, miraba con despiste a su madre sin tener la menor idea de lo que hacia reír ¿Se habría acordado de una broma graciosa?

ー Aunque es seguro que ya estas bien, será mejor que no vayas a la escuela por el día de hoyー dijo la adorable mujer sosteniendo un termómetro en la manoー Será mejor así para la tranquilidad de todosー concluyó la mujer con una leve risita.

La joven no fue capaz de contradecir aquellas palabras, pero en cambio en su mirada se reflejó algo de incomodidad. En realidad no le gustaba faltar a la escuela si ya se sentía mucho mejor, pero tampoco quería convertirse en una carga si la fiebre volvía a subir en las horas de clases.

ー Esta bien. Entonces llamaré a la escuela para notificarloー al tiempo de sus palabras, la mujer se puso de pie, y un segundo después estaba dejando sola a la adolecente en su habitación para permitirle reposar.

 _"Me preguntó si alguien notará que falto hoy en la clase_ " se pregunto Sawako y un segundo después se giro a un lado del tatami y cerró los ojos con la intención de volver a dormir.

 _"Durante este año en curso es la primera vez que me enfermo. Mamá siempre dice que la suerte me favorece para alejar las enfermedades y aunque yo he querido creer lo mismo,.."_

Su mente que aún se encontraba débil y al borde del sueño comenzó a rememorar una escena de la escuela media.

ー¡No se acerquen!ー grito demandante una alumna de su salón que se encontraba al frente de una multitud y extendía los brazos para detener el paso.

Entre el resto de los alumnos se encontraba Sawako, sin idea de lo que sucedía al frente. Tal vez si hubiese tenido la determinación necesaria, hubiese logrado hacerse un espacio entre los alumnos que conversaban en círculo frente a la entrada del salón, en una especie de reunión grupal improvisada.

ー Ese sujeto desconsiderado de Kuroiso acaba de completar el cuadro de infectados a su alrededorー dijo la misma alumna de antes que levantaba una hoja de papel frente a sus compañeros. En la hoja se observaba el dibujo del rostro de un alumno con enormes audífonos, y a sus costados, los dibujos de las bancas contiguas en las cuatro direcciones principales habían sido tachadasー ¡El día hoy Megumi quien se sienta al lado derecho de Kuroiso se reportó enferma también!

Un grito de asombro de varias niñas entre la multitud, logró que Sawako sintiera aun más curiosidad; entonces comenzó a dar pequeños brinquitos alrededor de sus compañeros para saber que retrasaba la entrada al salón de clases.

ー¡Esto no puede continuar así!ー dijo uno de los alumnos más extrovertidos del salónー no podemos seguir cayendo como simples moscas. ¡Si continuamos así, se convertirá en una pandemia a nivel mundial!

El la mente de todos los presentes aparecieron las ideas de anuncios pegados en las calles de una gran contingencia sanitaria y todas las personas caminando con mascarillas de gas , aunque un segundo después, todos se sintieron como tontos por dejarse influenciar tan rápido por las palabras de su compañero.

ー No hay que exagerarー retomó el curso la conversación la primera alumnaー Pero es un hecho que debemos aislar temporalmente el foco de infección si no queremos tener más contagios de gripe en el salón.

ー ¡¿Aislar a Kuro….?!ー grito una de las alumnas más susceptibles, que un segundo después se tapó la boca

"¿Aislar? "se cuestiono Sawako que sólo había escuchado eso último . "¿Estarían hablando de ella? "Después de todo era la única del salón que no participaba en esa reunión, ¿O no?"

Justo en ese instante un pequeño hueco se abrió a un costado del conglomerado de alumnos, y la joven de cabello obscuro pudo entrar al salón. Entonces se asombró al notar que un alumno estaba sentado sólo al frente del salón. Se veía solitario.

ー Ha, ha. Ni te molestes. Sabes que ese desconsiderado de Kuroiso siempre lleva los audífonos puestos y es seguro que no puede escucharnosー comentó el alumno extrovertido. .

ー Tienes razónーdijo con alivio la alumna que había gritado.

ー ¡Rayos, pero ese también es parte del problema con él! ー retomó la primera alumna dando un golpe seco en uno de los escritorios cercanosー Varios de nosotros intentamos hablar con él para que se tome el día libre y se recupere de la gripe y así evitar contagios innecesarios, pero siempre se escuda con sus audífonos para hacerse el desentendido.

ー Se dice por ahí que Kuroiso nunca ha tomado el día, desde el preescolarー comentó alguien ー Creo que tiene una regla de no faltar a clases.

ー ¿Pero aun así, no les parece exagerado evitarlo para salvarnos de la gripa?ー comentó alguien más y algunos de los presentes comenzaron a murmurarー A mi no me gusta tratar a nadie como un "apestado"

ー Es ciertoー reconoció la primera alumna que comenzara la discusión ー Pero tenemos el evento deportivo a partir de mañana, y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más compañeros en el salón o quedaremos de últimos como en el año pasado.

Un pesado desazón inundo el ambiente y los murmullos de los presentes se reanudaron .

ー¡Además hay que recocerlo! ¡A nadie le gusta estar enfermo de gripa! ー grito de nuevo el alumno extrovertido.

ー Tampoco es que haya mucha diferencia. Kuroiso tampoco habla mucho con nadie del salón. Cualquiera diría que él…

ー ¿Qué pasa? ーpregunto una alumna al ver a su amiga volteando fuera del círculo.

" _Sadako…"_

La joven en el tatami se cubrió la cara con la manta y continuo dormitando.

* * *

ー ¿Por qué me haz pedido que viniera tan temprano, Pin?ー preguntó Kazehaya empezando a lucir irritado ーlas clases están por empezar y no puedo tener más retrasos.

Haciendo oídos sordos sobre la presencia del adolecente, el profesor continuo sorbiendo su sopa instantánea con tranquilidad. Por un segundo hizo hincapié de comenzar a hablar, pero en cambio, volvió a tomar otro largo sorbo sopa.

ー Sea lo que sea, seguro que tendrás tiempo de decírmelo después, cuando dejes tomar esa sopa que a decir por el tiempo que lleva en tu escritorio ya debe haber caducado hace muchoー dijo astutamente Kazehaya y los ojos del profesor de gimnasia se abrieron al instante. Rápidamente terminó de sorber el último extremo de la sopa instantánea, y una lágrima le salió de un ojo.

ー ¡ No juegues conmigo niño! ¡¿O es que quieres que le revele a todos tus oscuros secretos?!

Kazehaya desvió la vista, algo cansado.

 _" La mayoría de las cosas que sabe son simples anécdotas vergonzosas de cuando era niño. La verdad ya no sé cuando tiempo seguirá chantajeándome con eso"_

Al final Kazehaya no fue capaz de decir nada.

ー ¡Así es como se comporta un buen vasallo!ー grito Pin y comenzó a reír de forma estridente.

" _Creo que después de todo ya no me importa si alguien se entera o no de mi pasado"_ pensó el adolecente con la intención de dirigirse a la salida de la sala de profesores.

ー ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ー grito Pin, parando de reírーAún no te he dicho en que consiste la tarea especial que he preparado para ti el día de hoy.

 _"No puede ser nada bueno"_ se dijo Kazehaya antes de girarse de nuevo en dirección al hombre que tenía la desgracia de conocer hace mucho.

ー Si tienes algo que pedirme dilo ahora antes de que me arrepientaー pido Kazehaya con seriedad, al tiempo que escuchaba la campaña del inicio de clases. Después de todo de nuevo se había retrasado por las excentricidades de su profesor más allegado.

ー No te preocupes por eso. Sabes que daré un pase después.

ー Sabes que eso no esta bienー se quejó un poco Kazehaya, aunque le regalo una sonrisa despreocupada ー Pero supongo que ya me he acostumbrado a eso estando contigo.

Pin le dirigió una fría mirada introspectiva.

ー Como siempre, pretendiendo ser "el señor agradable". Crees que engañas a todos, pero eso es por que no te han conocido el tiempo suficiente. Sólo yo sé la verdad que oculta tu naturalezaー dijo Pin repentinamente serio.

Por un segundo el rostro de Kazehaya se volvió cabizbajo y sombrío. El profesor lo observó con detenimiento por lo que pareció un silencio abrumador, hasta que un brillo en un su ojo izquierdo se reflejó con estratagema.

ー ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no sé lo que ocultas, pero sé que seguro que no es nada bueno por la forma en que te pones!ー estalló en risas de nuevo el profesor.

ー ¡Quieres apurarte! ー grito Kazehaya, ya habiendo perdido algo de la compostura que le quedaba.

De repente observó al profesor de gimnasia callando de forma repentina, y un momento después sintiéndose el estómago, que originó un sonido estridente.

ー No puede ser ciertoー dijo Pin levantando el envase vacío de sopa instantánea por la fecha de caducidad.. Esta vez fue el rostro de Pin el que se volvió sombrío como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Con un exagerado movimiento se puso de pie y su estómago volvió a rezumbar. Como un orden lógico de acontecimientos, corrió al baño.

ー ¡Todavía no termino de hablar contigo!ー advirtió Pin.

ー ¡No me hables si estas en el baño! ¡Yo esperaré aquí!ー grito Kazehaya tomando el asiento en el lugar de Pin, y resignándose a perder toda la primera clase.

 _"Esto era lo último que quería hacer hoy"_ se dijo Kazehaya.

Repentinamente el teléfono en el escritorio de Pin comenzó a sonar, y el adolecente sólo se remitió a observar la luz del teléfono, sin decidirse a hacer nada.

ー ¡¿Qué no piensas contestar?! ー grito Pin abriendo de improviso la puerta del baño, y sujetando su ropa interior sólo lo suficiente para evitar mostrar más de lo necesarioー Se un buen vasallo y pídele a quien sea que este llamando en un momento como éste que esperé en la línea.

ー Sólo le pediré que vuelva a llamar más tardeー avisó Kazehaya.

Un nuevo espasmo de dolor, logró que el profesor volviera a cerrar la puerta del baño con fuerza.

ー ¡Buena idea!ーgrito Pin, aún desde el bañoー ¡Por algo eres mi hombre de confianza para estas cosas!

Kazehaya intentó restarle importancia a esas palabras que evidentemente no significaban nada que pudiese tomarse en serio.

ー ¿Hola?ー contestó Kazehaya algo inseguro sobre lo que debía decir ahora.

ーHola, buenos días. Soy la madre de Kuronuma Sawako. ¿Hablo con el profesor en cargo de la clase de tercero B?

ー¿Eh?ーsólo pudo decir en principio y tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su rostro y procurar calma lo antes posible a riesgo de representar un ridículo.

Era increíble lo mucho que seguía afectándole la mención repentina de Kuronuma, aun cuando ahora que era su novia .

O tal vez era eso precisamente lo que le afectaba tanto.

ー ¿Hola?ー llamó de nuevo la madre de Kuronuma desde la línea.

ー Hola, habla Kazehaya Shota. Soy compañero de clases de Kuronuma. ー se presentó algo apresurado el adolecente; después de todo, no era su intención hacerla esperarー El profesor en cargo ahora esta algo ocupado. Si no es molestia puede darme a mi el recado. Yo se lo comunicare lo antes posible.

Desde el baño Pin había cesado de hacer esfuerzos para calmar su estomago, y ahora había pegado la oreja a la puerta.

ー¿Esta bien?ー preguntó la mujer en la línea con tono cordial y alegre.

ー Siー contestó Kazehaya con seriedadー Aunque, si se trata de un asunto personal que quiera tratar directamente con el profesor, quizá quiera volver a llamar. Me asegurare personalmente que el profesor este de regreso lo antes posibleー dijo procurando un notable noto determinado.

De repente le impactó escuchar el sonido de una leve risita.

ーEsta bien. Volveré a llamar. Gracias por tus atenciones. ー respondió la mujer.

ーDisculpeー llamo Kazehaya con algo de premuraー Si no es mucha molestia, ¿Puedo preguntarle si Kuronuma se encuentra bien?

Una nueva risita en la línea logró despistar aun más al adolecente con los nervios de punta.

ー Si. Se encuentra bien, sólo que el día de hoy no podrá presentarse a la escuela. Sólo llamaba para notificarloー dijo la mujer el la línea.

Temiendo ser más impertinente de lo que sentía que ya había sido, se reprendió de hacer más preguntas.

ーSe lo agradezco ー dijo Kazehaya, y después de oír un leve asentimiento, se despidió y concluyó la llamada.

Kazehaya se puso de pie de inmediato y después volteó a ver la puerta del baño de profesores.

ー ¡¿Quieres darte prisa en salir de ahí!?ー grito Kazehaya prácticamente empujando la puesta con la base del pieー necesito que regreses una llamada.

ーVaya, vaya, vayaー comenzó a decir Pin jalando la palanca del baño y Kazehaya tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que él continuaba con las mismas calmas de antesー No creo que a tu futura "mamá" le gustaría escuchar lo descortés que eres con tus profesores.

"¿Mamá?" se repitió Kazehaya en su mente, y con el recuerdo de la suave y acogedora risita de la mujer que había llamado, logró que los colores se le subieran a la cabeza. Después de todo, se imaginaba que ella debía guardar un gran parecido con Kuronuma.

Justo un segundo después vio a Pin saliendo del baño, aun secándose las manos con una toalla de papel.

ー ¡Desde ahora tendrás que procurarme más atenciones, o todas tus faltas serán reportados con tu familia política!ー se burló Pin con una nueva risa arrogante, aunque se detuvo al notar la expresión de vergüenza de Kazehaya, que no se movía en absoluto.

ーDe casualidad no haz abierto alguno de mis cajones , ¿o si?ー dijo Pin sujetándolo por el cuello para hacerle una especie de llave.

ー¡Claro que no!ー se quejó Kazehaya intentando liberarseー¡ Y es tiempo de que te pongas a trabajar y le regreses la llamada a la madre de Kuronuma!

ーLo sé, lo séー dijo el profesor de gimnasia soltando al fin a Kazehayaー Pero primero es tiempo de que te asigne tu tarea especial del día. Te advierto que solo es la primera de muchas.

ー ¿Sigues insistiendo con eso? ー se vio ligeramente frustrado el adolecenteー ¿De que se trata?

Entonces vio a Pin abriendo la puerta principal de la sala de maestros y lo observó mientras mantenía la puerta abierta. Kazehaya lo comprendió.

ー ¿No me digas que habías dejado esperando a alguien afuera todo este tiempo?ー dijo con aire de reprimendaー Por lo que hemos estado hablando todo este tiempo, debe pesar que somos unos idiotas.

ーYo no me preocuparía por esoー dijo Pin con actitud de desvergonzado.

Kazehaya al fin llegó a donde Pin lo esperaba y al asomarse vio a un alumno esperando recargado a un costado de la puerta.

Era un alumno de la escuela, a juzgar por el característico uniforme verde agua del Instituto. En él destacaba especialmente una mecha rojiza al frente de su cabello rubio que se dejaba ver por debajo de un gorro hecho de lana.

Hasta ese momento el muchacho no parecía haberse inmutado en absoluto , por que llevaba puestos unos grandes audífonos y movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

 _"¿Qué pretendía ahora Pin?_

Al compás de sus pensamientos, el misterioso estudiante abrió los ojos, y le dirigió una mirada a Kazehaya.

Él no pudo dejar de tener un extraño presentimiento, en especial cuando el otro alumno volvió a cerrar los ojos y continuo en lo suyo sin prestarle la mayor atención a él o Pin.

* * *

ー Pss, Yano - Chiー llamó la adolecente de cabello castaño tirando una bolita de papel al rostro de su amiga. Cuando la pelirroja se giro hacia ella procuro que nadie más en el salón las observará ー ¿Crees que Sawako este bien? No se ha presentado ni con retardo a la clase y ya está por terminar.

ーCreo que no te haz dado cuenta que alguien más hace falta aquíー señaló la pelirroja con su usual calma pero con algún tipo de malvada insinuación por detrásー ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sólo nos hace falta atar cabos.

Su amiga intentó alejar esa idea como si no le oliera nada bien.

ーPero Yano, ¿Qué dices? Parece que olvidas que es de Sawako y no de "ti en primavera", de quien hablamosー dijo con humor y la otra no pareció caerle demasiado bien su comentario que hablaba de su mala reputación.

ー Es claro que no lo decía en serioー aclaró la pelirroja dejando ir sus frustraciones para otro momentoー Por extraño que parezca, pienso que lo más seguro es no estén aquí por motivos diferentes, dado que ellos simplemente no son el tipo de pareja que se escapa de clase ー terminó por dar un suspiro de resignación y luego volvió a tomar nota de lo que estaba escribiendo el profesor en la pizarra de en frenteー Podemos hablarle para preguntarle si esta bien, en todo casoー sugirió.

ー¡Ah, tienes razón! ー casi grito Chizuruー ¡Así dejaré de estar preocupada por Sawako!

ー¡No, espera!ー alcanzó a decir la pelirroja al ver que su amiga sacaba su celular de su maleta justo en ese momento.

ー Señorita, creí haber dejado claro que sacar los celulares esta prohibido en mi claseー habló el anciano profesor al frente del salón y todos los alumnos presentes se giraron a mirarlas con curiosidadー Tendré que confiscárselo como se acordó al principio del curso.

La castaña comenzó a darse golpes en ambos costados de la cabeza como una leve rabieta, por haberse olvidado de que estaban a mitad de la clase, y le dio una última mirada al celular plateado, presintiendo que sería la última vez que lo vería en mucho tiempo. Por su parte su amiga pelirroja la observó con una resignación parecida a la que usaba para pensar en su otra amiga ausente.

Ambos eran un caso perdido de despistes.

ーAcérqueseー pidió el profesor extendiendo una mano al frente del salón, y la castaña tuvo que resignarse a entregarlo.

Sin embargo, justo al momento en que puso el celular en la mano del anciano profesor, vio como una luz de notificación encendía en la pantalla.

ー No, ¡Esperé, por favor! ー alcanzó a decir en vano, cuando el profesor de Matemáticas puso el celular en su maletín y lo cerró con el broche metálico.

ー Vuelva a su lugar y procure poner más atenciónー pidió sin importarle la expresión de pasmo en su caraー Le devolveré su celular cuando tenga una charla con uno de sus tutores.

Chizuru volvió al pasmo. Había pensado que se lo regresaría al termino de clases, tal vez después de un pequeño sermón. De otro modo, nunca se lo hubiese entregado.

ー Pobre. Para el momento en que su mamá tenga tiempo libre se habrá acabado el añoー concluyó la pelirroja, sabiendo a la perfección en lo que estaba pensando.

* * *

ー ¿Me preguntó si habrá estado bien escribirle? Después de todo aun no terminaba la clase. ー se cuestión Sawako tomando su celular y después metiendo sus manos con el teléfono de nuevo bajo las mantas.

Repentinamente escucho el sonido inconfundible de un mensaje recibido.

ーYa contestóー se impresionó la joven de cabello largo sin poder evitar una expresión de asombro, tal vez algo exagerada hasta para ella misma.

De nuevo sacó una mano de las mantas y un leve sonrojo le apareció en las mejillas de forma instantánea.

ー¿Kazehaya- kun?ー se asombró ligeramente al ver la pantalla brillante del teléfono. De nuevo su corazón le jugó una mala pasada y sintió que algo en su pecho le presionaba.

Sin embargo, antes de poder abrir el mensaje para leerlo, escuchó unos pasos aproximándose por el pasillo fuera de su habitación. Por simple instinto, guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pijama y se volvió a cubrir hasta el cuello con las cobijas.

ー¿Estas despierta hija?ー se asomó ligeramente la madre de Sawako, y la joven asintió sin perder su posición rígida en el tatami.

ーMe siento bienーdijo para la tranquilidad de su mamá.

ーQue bueno. Entonces debes tener hambreー dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta un poco mas y dejando a la vista que llevaba una charola con comida. Por alguna razón parecía llevar dos raciones en la bandeja.

ーN-No tengo hambre aúnー dijo Sawako y se dio cuenta cuando una de sus manos se cerró un poco más fuerte en torno al celular en su bolsillo. De verdad quería saber que le había escrito y al percatarse de sus sentimientos los colores de nuevo se le subieron al rostro.

La madre de Sawako se detuvo a colocar la bandeja de comida sobre la cómoda de la habitación y observó con ligero despiste a si hija.

ー ¿De verdad no tienes hambre? ー pregunto algo sorprendida y vio a su hija negar vehemente con la cabezaー ¿Podría ser que aún tengas algo de fiebre?ー se cuestiono la mujer inclinándose sobre el tatami y después juntando la frente con la de su hija para comprobar su temperatura de forma cariñosa.

Sawako observó detenidamente a su mamá con los ojos cerrados, y no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable por hacerla preocuparse sin razón.

ーC-Creo que comeré algoー dijo Sawako intentando hablar suave para no asustar a su mamá.

La madre de Sawako continuo verificando su temperatura momento más y la joven se preguntó si tal vez la temperatura efectivamente le había vuelto a subir.

ー Entonces comamos, hijaー dijo la mujer separándose ligeramente y sonriéndole a su hija.

ー ¿Comerás conmigo?ー cuestiono Sawako levemente despistada.

Su mamá le regaló una de sus clásicas risitas

ー ¿Esta bien?ー cuestiono la mujer sin dejar de sonreír .

Sawako se dio cuenta cuando su mano dejó escapar el celular dentro del bolsillo de su pijama, y terminó por corresponderle la sonrisa a su mamá con un leve asentimiento.

* * *

ー Esta es la azotea. Siempre esta abierto para los estudiantes y es un buen lugar para tomar el almuerzo si se quiere tranquilidadー anunció Kazehaya y observó al nuevo alumno de la escuela adelantarse sólo ligeramente para recibir algo del aire que soplabaー Aunque en esta época es probable que a nadie se le ocurra subir, si es que no se quiere obtener un resfriado.

El alumno continuo sin decir nada y sólo agitó la cabeza al ritmo de la música de sus audífonos.

" _No es una persona que hablé mucho, pero tal vez prefiera una vida más contemplativa"_ pensó Kazehaya y por un momento sacó el celular de su bolsillo. Al verificar que no tenía nuevos mensajes, dio un leve suspiro decepcionado que el viento se llevó rápidamente.

ー Es mejor que bajemos ahora. O perderemos la segunda claseー declaró Kazehaya y se giró de regreso a las escaleras.

Cuando comenzó a andar tuvo la ligera impresión que su nuevo compañero de clases no lo seguía y se giró levemente para verificarlo.

ー ¿Me escuchaste, Kuroiso?ー preguntó Kazehaya metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón para conservar el calor.

ー Si, escucheー dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta para encarar a Kazehaya.ー Vamos.

Por un leve instante Kazehaya tuvo un extraño presentimiento, y cuando sus ojos observaron algunos mechones del cabello rubio de su compañero agitarse con el viento, se le ocurrió un buen tema para comenzar una conversación.

Después de todo aún no estaba seguro si de la naturaleza de su compañero era realmente la de un extrovertido o sólo era porque acababan de conocerse. También tenía que suponer que si Pin lo había dejado con él, esperaba que lo ayudara a sentirse bien recibido.

ー ¿Sabes? Tengo un gorro parecido al tuyo. Me regaló mi novia. Es posible que a partir de mañana comience a usarlo. A decir verdad ha empezado a hacer más frio que el año pasado ー comentó Kazehaya intentando sonar tan alegre y casual como siempre.

El muchacho alcanzó a Kazehaya hasta donde él lo esperaba y le sonrió levemente. Entonces ambos continuaron su camino.

 _"Al menos si sabe sonreír"_ se tranquilizó Kazehaya.

ー Este gorro también me lo hizo mi primera novia. Se llamaba Kuronuma Sawakoー comentó Kuroiso y después de que Kazehaya lo mirará de reojo por un instante, permanecieron en silencio, mientras descendían por las escaleras.

* * *

ー ¡No puedo creer que me dejará sin celular!ー se quejó Chizu con un rio de lagrimas en los ojosー ¡Ese viejo! ¡Nunca le he caído bien!

Ayane se inclinó un poco hacia el asiento de su amiga.

ーVamos, vamos. No es la gran cosa. Ya te presentaré el mío para lo que se ofrezcaー intento tranquilizar el llanto de su amiga, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda. Sin embargo, tuvo la impresión que no le ayudó de mucho. Después de todo era de entenderse que el propio celular era irremplazable.

ー¡Y después de todo, todavía no sabemos que paso con Sawako!ー se quejó aún entre llantos ー¿Dónde estará?

ー ¡Sólo yo sé su paradero exacto en estos momentos!ー se apareció Pin saliendo de la nada y subido sobre su escritorio de profesor. Cuando levantaron la vista para mirarlo, a ambas de se les entieso el rostro como piedra por la impresión que él intentaba dar haciendo la pose clásica de la escultura del pensador.

ー ¡Si sabes donde esta es mejor que nos lo digas ahora! ¡Y deja de hacer esa pose que no te va en nada! ー exigió la pelirroja y sin tener apuro en señalarlo con el dedo, lo que logró quebrar la escultura ficticia de Pin en pequeños guijarros.

ー Cielos, apenas la segunda clase y mi Ayane ya está armando un alboroto con uno de los profesoresー comentó Kent alegremente, cruzando por la puerta y después asomándose por una de las ventanas del corredor.ー ¿Quién lo diría?ー concluyó igual de alegre.

ー No lo digas cómo si fuera algo admirableー se quejó un poco la pelirroja.

Pin se sacó cerilla de uno de los oídos con el dedo meñique y después de limpiarlo en su camiseta observó al rubio y a la pelirroja con interés.

ー ¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿Él dijo: "Mi Ayane"?ー cuestionó Pin con sombrías intenciones de empezar a burlarse; tal como lo hacía como otros de sus estudiantes sólo por el gusto de verlos incomodarse.

 _"De verdad que a veces era un diablillo"_ se rio internamente Pin.

ーEso dije. Por que Ayane en realidad me gustaー afirmó Kent sin ninguna traba para reconocerlo.

Por su parte Ayane sólo se remitió a despejar un par de mechones de cabello de su oído con desinterés.

ー ¿Y tú no piensas darle una respuesta a sus sentimientos?ー jugó un poco Pin con voz melosa, pero presintió cuando la pelirroja lo fulmino peligrosamente con la mirada.

De repente Pin se congelo incapaz de seguir sus burlas. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que Ayane era una verdadera bruja con poderes sobrenaturales escondida entre su grupo de amigos.

ー Ya me han rechazadoー continuo diciendo Kent pretendiendo lucir ligeramente decepcionado y encogiéndose de hombrosー Creo que empiezo a dudar de la certeza de mis encantos.

ー Haces bien en dudarー susurro Chizu, que nunca había terminado de entender su seguridad para decir cosas ridículas.

ー Oh, y a todo esto, ¿Dónde esta la que me rechazó en primer lugar?ー preguntó Kent y para todos quedó claro que señalaba el puesto donde se sentaba Sawako en ese curso.

ー ¡Es verdad, casi lo olvido!ー reaccionó de nuevo Chizu y se puso de pie rápidamente ー¡Pin estaba por decirnos que pasa con Sawako!

Los tres adolecentes se giraron a ver al profesor de gimnasia, pero Pin sólo se remitió a limpiarse el otro oído con el otro meñique para darse importancia.

La pelirroja dejó escapar un simple sonido vocal para expresar su fastidio.

ー Si a Pin le llegan a hacer una estatua por la razón que sea, convendría que el escultor use la pose que tiene ahora. Refleja toda su mediocridad como profesorー comentó Ayane..

ー ¡Jajaja! ¡Que mala eres Ayane! ーdijo Kent comenzando a reír, aunque se detuvo un poco desconcertado al sentir una mano recargándose sobre su hombro.

ー¡Yo también estoy de acuerdo con eso!ー dijo Kazehaya riendo aun más fuerte, y su risa logró que Kent volviera a reírse y lo abrazara por el hombro.

ー¿De donde saliste?ー cuestiono Kent aún entre risas.

ー Lo mismo te podría preguntarー cuestiono Kazehaya sin dejar de reír.

 _"¿De verdad esos dos puede llevarse bien?"_ se cuestionaron las amigas de Sawako con la seguridad de que pensaban lo mismo con sólo compartir una mirada.

ー ¡Hey Shota!ー llamó Pin, ahora con intenciones de sonar severoー Parece que ya no te interesa saber que pasa con tu novia.

ー Claro que me interesaー contestó él con cambio súbito de actitud para ponerse serioー Entonces, ¿Qué dijo la madre de Kuronuma?

ー Vaya, pero di primero, si te interesa tanto, ¿Por qué no le haz preguntado tu mismo?ー A Pin le brillo un ojo con la seguridad de que con él si funcionarían sus burlasー ¡No me digas que a estas alturas no le has pedido su número de celular!¡Seguro! ¡Mucho menos le habrás dado un beso todavía!

Las risas estridentes de Pin se reanudaron, y Kazehaya bajo la vista para ocultar su enfado y su vergüenza.

ー ¡Lo que yo haga o no, no es asunto tuyo! ー se quejó Kazehaya a penas logrando articular las palabras y Kent lo observó detenidamente.

 _"¿De verdad aún no la había besado?"_ se preguntó sosteniéndose la barbilla " _¿Pero había estado haciendo los últimos meses?"_

De repente Kazehaya volvió a alzar la vista y busco en su bolsillo. Enseguida abrió su celular y observó la pantalla detenidamente. Entonces una expresión de ligera preocupación se proyecto en su rostro.

 _"¿Existía una razón para que no le hubiese contestado aún?"_

* * *

Una tasa humeante de té caliente permanecía sobre la bandeja, en la espera de perder algo del exceso de calor.

ー ¿Alguna vez te he contado como era tu padre cuando lo conocí?ー preguntó la mujer alzando la tasa de té sobre sus labios y observó a su hija negar ligeramente con la cabeza.

ー ¿Él ha cambiado mucho desde el bachillerato?ー preguntó Sawako con un brillo especial en los ojos.

ー Papá prácticamente no ha cambiado nadaー reconoció la mujer hundiéndose en sus recuerdosー Siempre ha sido alguien muy serio, formal y dedicado a los estudios…

La mujer podía ver las ligeras sombras de su pasado, donde ella observaba desde lejos a un estudiante que casi siempre estaba estudiando solo en la biblioteca, haciendo detalladas notas en sus cuadernos o leyendo grandes libros en las gradas del patio de deportes . Siempre ocultó bajo unas enigmáticas gafas que parecían guardar sus verdaderos pensamientos.

ー Entonces mamá también debió de ser igual de dedicada en la escuelaー llamó su atención, la joven, mostrándose realmente emocionada.

ー Bueno, a decir verdad…ー comenzó a decir la mujer y la parte obscurecida de sus recuerdos comenzó a aclararse, pero antes de poder decir algo más, el sonido del timbre en la entrada principal llamó su atenciónー Deben ser las compras a domicilio. Creo que deberías descansar otro poco, hijaー dijo poniéndose de pie y colocando la tasa de té de nuevo en la bandeja para llevársela.

Cuando la adolecente quedó sola en su habitación, permaneció levente despistada y pensando en que le gustaría saber que tipo de persona había sido su mamá cuando aún era estudiante. Si no se equivocaba, recordaba oír decir que sus padres se habían casado justo al iniciar la universidad.

Sawako se recosto nuevamente sobre el tatami y cerró los ojos No podía evitar sentir curiosidad ahora.

En ese mismo instante la madre de Sawako, ahora sellaba las hojas por el pedido a domicilio, después se despidió del mensajero y cerró la puerta.

Cuando comenzó a guardar la despensa en la cocina, de repente se encontró con un pequeño frasco de café instantáneo y sus recuerdos sobre el pasado con su esposo comenzaron a llegar de nuevo.

Era una pequeña cafetería y aún recordaba el aroma dulce a expreso y pasteles.

ーTe llamas Kuronuma, ¿Verdad?ー preguntó alegremente la mesera, y observó al muchacho bajando ligeramente el libro de su rostroー Mi nombre es….

ー ¡Hey! ¡¿Vendrás o, no?! ¡Te estamos esperando!ー grito repentinamente un chico con uniforme escolar en una mesa lejana.

Ella se disculpó con un leve asentimiento para Kuronuma y se giró a ver al grupo de sus amigos.

ー¡ Si, iré en seguida!ー contestó la mesera agitando la mano alegremente en dirección a su mesa.

ー ¡Siii!ー gritaron al unísono el grupo de sus amigos.

Ella pudo escuchar algunos comentarios positivos en referencia a su buena actitud al trabajar ahí.

Cuando regresó la vista a la mesa frente a ella, se sorprendió al notar que ya no había nadie y lo único que había quedado sobre la mesa era la cuenta con el dinero exacto.

La mesera subió ligeramente su pizarra de notas hasta su pecho y lo presionó entre sus brazos.

Una expresión sombría se dibujo en su rostro, y presuntio cuando sus cejas empezaron a temblarle, a punto de excibir su enojo.

ーCreo yo estaba algo equivocada en ese entoncesー se dijo la madre de Sawako con una pequeña sonrisaーPero tú también tuviste la culpa.

La mujer terminó por abrir el frasco y después colocó una cucharadita en la cafetera.

 _"Después de todo ella es tu hija"_ se dijo abrazando sus brazos.

* * *

El clásico juego de Mario Car en su versión para celular concluía justo ahora con el anuncio de "Gane Over ". Con ligera decepción el adolecente de cabello negro y corto, guardó el celular en su bolsillo y volvió la vista a su lado.

En el rostro de su amigo se veía cierta concentración impasible mientras escribía.

ー ¿Algo o alguien te hizo enfadar hoy?ー preguntó repentinamente Ryu. Estaba sentado de lado y permanecía esperando que su mejor amigo de la infancia terminará las notas de la clase.

ー ¿Por qué preguntas?ーcuestiono Kazehaya inclinándose sobre su lugar y esbozado una sonrisaーPuede que parezca preocupado pero sólo es por que Kuronuma no vino hoy a la escuela.

ー Pin terminó por decirte ..

ー Si, lo sé. Tuvo temperatura ayer en la noche y hoy sólo se quedó reposando en casa. Al parecer también le escribió a Ayane para avisarnos, pero no se había dado cuenta ー completo Kazehaya.ーLo más seguro es que la vea mañana.

Ruy permaneció mirando por la ventana un momento más y después se sostuvo la cabeza.

ー Oh, ahora lo veoー comenzó a decir sólo con el interés necesario y conteniendo un bostezo ーEs ella con quien estas enfadado.

ーKuronuma sigue siendo la misma de siempre. ¿Por qué habría de enfadarme con ella?ー dijo Kazehaya levantándose de su lugar y luego recargándose ligeramente sobre su banquillo.

ー Admito que no lo sé. Solo intentaba adivinar. ー reconoció él ー Pero aunque siempre seas amable, reconoce que tú también tienes tu propio corazón. Solo por tratarse de ella. no esta prohibido que te enfades si existe una buena razón.

Él concluyó dándole dos fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

ー Anda. Ve a decirle.

ー ¡Te digo que no es eso!ー se quejó Kazehaya y Ryu se burló un poco a penas con un gesto de risa.

ー Esta bienー dijo él y después se volvió a recargar sobre su mano ー ¿Se vieron el fin de semana?

ー Ayer tuvimos una citaーcontesto Kazehaya y después termino por desviar la miradaー Aunque al final me di cuenta que debo seguir esforzándome para entenderla mejor y así evitar malos entendidos.

ー¿Cómo cuales?ー cuestiono Ryu recargándose hacia atrás de la silla.

Repentinamente la puerta del salón se abrió de par en par.

ー ¡Ryu! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡He estado esperándote donde quedamos para ir de compras!ー se quejó Chizu bastante molesta.

ー Lo siento, no podré irー se remitió a decir Ryu aún luciendo muy aburrido e indiferente.

Kazehaya se impresionó ligeramente de su temple aunque no le pareció extraño viniendo de él. Entonces decidió ocuparse de lo suyo y continuo llenando la bitácora de la clase.

ー¿Eh? ¡¿Y por que me lo dices hasta ahora?! ー se quejó ella.

ー Te mandé un mensaje en la mañanaー dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

El rostro de Chizu se pasmo por un leve instante al recordar el momento en que le entregaba su celular al profesor de la clase y una luz de notificación se encendía. Por alguna razón había dado por sentado que era un mensaje de Sawako.

ー ¿Ya te acordaste?ー preguntó Ryu sin ninguna consideración a su pasmo.

ー¡No! ¡No pude leer el mensaje por que el profesor me quitó el celular!ー reconoció ella algo avergonzada.

ーNo es mi culpa que no vieras el mensaje.ー dijo él aun sin inmutarse del todo.

ー ¡¿Y por que no me lo dijiste durante el día?!ー se quejó ella de nuevo.

ー¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Yo no vi cuando te lo quitaron.

" Es cierto. Ryu tiene prácticas toda esta semana y esta excusado para las primeras clases" se dijo Chizu.. Pero sin pretender dar por pérdida la discusión se sintió en cambio más molesta.

ー ¿Y por no ibas a poder acompañarme? ー cuestionó ella entrecerrando los ojosー ¡Se nota a leguas que le estás dejando todo el trabajo a Kazehaya y tú sólo estas aquí perdiendo el tiempo!

Ryu cerró los ojos por completo y se apoyó completamente en el respaldo de su silla.

ー No me gusta ir de compras contigo; te tardas mucho en decidir y hoy estaba muy cansadoー reconoció él.

ー ¡Pues puedes olvídate de que te lo vuelva a pedir! ¡Y de paso también de mi!ー se quejo Chizu cuando cerró la puerta de un golpe que hizo temblar las paredes contiguas

ー¿No crees que fuiste demasiado directo con ella?ー cuestionó Kazehaya y su amigo se rasco levemente la cabeza.

ー No pensé que lo tomaría así. Siempre tuve la impresión que podía decirle lo que fueraー entonces él dejó escapar un suspiro en una sola bocanada con cansancioー Pero supongo que ahora que salimos ella esta cambiando las reglas del juego. Supongo que debería de decirle algo.

Kazehaya permaneció observando a su amigo mientras terminaba de recoger las cosas de su escritorio y luego abrió ligeramente la boca pero no dijo nada.

ー¿Te importa?ー preguntó Ryu, obviando el hecho de que estaba por dejarle todas las tareas faltantes, siendo ambos los encargados de la clase.

ー Para nadaー contestó Kazehaya aún contemplando las últimas ideas que comenzaban a llegarle a la menteー Te veré.

Ruy asintió con la cabeza y después se apresuró corriendo para salir del salón sin perder más tiempo.

Estando sólo de nuevo, Kazehaya se despeino un poco el cabello y después recogió sus pies sobre la silla, tal como lo hubiera hecho al contraerse para pensar al nivel del suelo.

"¿Había entendido algo de todo esto?" "¿o lo estaba dando demasiadas vueltas?"

* * *

Un chico rubio con grandes audífonos se vio sobrepasado por Ryu que corría por el pasillo y de alguna forma eso lo hizo detener el paso. Desde lejos observó que cuando el de cabello negro pretendía dar la vuelta, recibió un ligero susto que lo hizo retroceder. Por la música a todo volumen en sus audífonos no pudo escuchar lo que la castaña le dijo cuando se dejó ver en la esquina del pasillo, pero parecía estar burlándose de él. Al final ella terminó por jalarlo por el brazo y él le surgió el paso arrastrando los pies.

Sin darle mayor importancia, el rubio con sombrero tejido siguió su camino y sonrió levemente.

* * *

En otro punto de la misma escuela, Kent se despedía alegremente de un grupo de estudiantes de primer año, y las cinco chicas comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. El rubio alto se disponía a volver a entrar al salón para terminar las tareas que le correspondían estando de encargado cuando capto a lo lejos una cabellera rojiza

Estando a punto de llamar su atención a lo lejos (y sin importarle que le probablemente le molestaría), se disponía a llamarla por su nombre, cuando repentinamente observó que no estaba sola.

A su lado estaba Pin, y justo en ese instante ambos parecían enfrascados en un conversación que parecía exaltarlos como una discusión que no terminaba de ser todo sería. En cierto momento pudo observar cuando ella lo sujetó por el brazo cuando doblaron el pasillo.

ー En verdad me rechazaste por alguna razón después de sólo una cita, ¿No, Ayane?ー se dijo Kent en voz baja y alcanzando una escoba en donde recargo levemente la barbilla.

ー¡Hey! ¡¿Qué haces ahí, Kent?! ¡Deja de hablar con tus amigas y ayúdame a limpiar!ー llamó un chico desde dentro del salón.

El rubio alto le dirigió una última mirada al pasillo y permaneció serio.

ー Sólo espero que sepas lo que hacesー se susurro Kentー Aunque es evidente que no te deseo ningún mal.

* * *

Kazehaya caminaba por un camino sobre una colina con árboles que empezaban a perder las hojas. Cuando logró llegar a al pie de un árbol que reconocía especialmente por el tiempo cuando estaba con flores de cerezo, se sostuvo en su tronco y bajo ligeramente la vista.

La brisa fría le pareció familiar a la de otra ocasión.

 _"En la escuela media...no hay muchas cosas que valga la pena mencionar"_ rememoró las palabras de Sawako durante su ida al santuario en año nuevo bajo la nieve. Por supuesto, en ese entonces sólo le había preguntado sobre su pasado para intentar conocerla mejor y pasar un buen momento.

Por supuesto nunca se detuvo a pensar si esa había sido una evasión del tema. No tenía razones para suponerlo.

 _"Se llamaba Kuronuma Sawako_ " recordó lo que le había dicho el alumno de nuevo ingreso mientras bajaban las escaleras y sobre lo que no pudo comentar nada al respecto. El detalle del gorro tejido, muy similar al que le había regalado a él también lo desconcertaba.

Ambas cosas, ahora podía reconocerlo, lo molestaban. Pero…¿tenía algún derecho de preguntarle sobre su pasado de nuevo si ella no había querido contarle algo? ¿O si simplemente le restaba importancia?

¿Él mismo tenía algo que confesar?

"Revelare tu pasado"

El susurro que Kazehaya escuchó a sus espaldas por desgracia le pareció mucho más real que el resto de sus pensamientos.

ー Yo no tengo nada que ocultarー se quejó Kazehaya prácticamente en un susurro receloso, dándose la vuelta. Sin embargo se impresionó al no encontrar a nadie.

Sin pretender dejarse engañar como un niño pequeños, rápidamente busco detrás del tronco del árbol, pero no encontró a nadie.

ー Pin, si no sales seré yo quien revele tus secretosー dijo a la nada y repentinamente escuchó una risa.

ー¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡No me hagas reír, no le harías eso ni a tu peor enemigo! ¡Mucho menos a profesor preferido!ー se burló Pin sobre el árbol, y sólo por un segundo Kazehaya se preguntó como no lo había visto arriba si el árbol no tenía hojas para ocultarlo.

ー Lo que pasa es que no me interesa meterme en los asuntos de los demás. Mucho menos los rumores o la difamaciónー continuo Kazehaya bastante serio.

ー¡Mentiroso! ¡A todos nos gusta fisgonear en la vida de los demás de vez en cuando!ー se burló Pin.ーSeguro eres de los primeros que ve los perfiles en línea de otros sin dejar mensajes, o te asomas a la casa de tus vecinos para ver si su pantalla de televisión es más grande que la tuya.

ー ¡Eso es suena más como lo que tu harías!ー se quejó Kazehaya algo molesto por que lo compararla con él ー Y yo nunca lo hago.

ー Pues que vida tan aburrida llevasー dijo Pin cruzándose de brazos ーMás que ser alguien reservado, da la impresión que simplemente no te interesara nadie a profundidadー se burló aun más ー O que te crees demasiado importante para rebajarte al nivel de los demás sólo por curiosidad.

A pesar de saber que Pin había dicho aquello sólo como un pretexto para demostrar lo hablador que era sobre conocer hechos de la vida, se dijo que por esta vez, eso podía tener cierto sentido sólo por casualidad.

ーTal vez demostrar interés sincero si algo me incomoda no sea algo negativo . ¡Gracias, por el consejo!ー dijo comenzando a correr colina abajo y agitando la mano para despedirse.

ー¡Por la ayuda, te espero de nuevo mañana en la sala de profesores para tu segunda tarea especial!ー Kazehaya casi se tropieza al escucharlo pero continuo su camino y el profesor lo observó hasta que el doblo la esquina.

ー ¡Esta tan distraído que ni siquiera tomo el camino correcto hacia su casa!ー se rio Pin y agitó las ramas del árbol fuertementeー¡Ese muchacho siempre me divierte mucho!

Un ruido colosal proveniente del árbol detuvo su risa y lo alarmó de lo que estaba por pasar. El viejo tronco de ese árbol se estaba rompiendo.

De forma repentina el viento en torno al árbol tomó un extraño trayecto y los sonidos de madera quebrándose cesaron. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Pin saltó de un brinco y se alejó unos pasos para observarlo con bastante incredulidad.

Pensó que era extraña la forma en la que el árbol parecía haberse paralizado, y aún ahora que había una ligera brisa , las ramas se mantenían estáticas. Justo al termino de esos pensamientos, el árbol volvió a originar un ruido estridente y todo el tronco terminó por romperse hacia atrás. Esto acabó por impactarlo aun más.

"¿Esto será una señal de buena fortuna?" se cuestiono Pin algo escéptico, dado que no consideraba llevar una vida tan excepcional como para que dios lo recomenzara ahora. Corto esos pensamientos de su mente al reconocer los pasos de personas aproximándose y huyó de ahí a toda prisa. Era claro que no quería estar ahí cuando alguien notará que un árbol de las jardineras había sido quebrado como una aparente travesura.

Los pasos con calzado escolar que llegaron frente al árbol, cuando el profesor ya estaba demasiado lejos; se mantuvieron frente al tronco quebrado sin moverse.

―Siempre causas problemas como estos, Pin. Desde que eras muy pequeñoー dijo Ayane colocando una mano en el la superficie del tronco quebrandoー Y ahora más que nunca entiendo porque "Él" envió a alguien a cuidar de ti en esta vidaー la pelirroja guio su vista al cielo nubladoー Pero sigo preguntándome si ya sabías lo que iba a pasar cuando me enviaste a mi.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora.**

Por ahora las historias que giran en torno a este fic aún se encuentran en su fase preliminar, pero espero que se dejen ver las ideas principales y el rumbo hacia donde se encamina por si alguien se interesa en seguir esta historia que recién comienza.

Me doy cuenta que algunos detalles cambian con respecto al anime y el manga, y en otros casos simplemente se combinan; como ejemplo esta la relación de Ayane y que Kent, quienes empezaron a salir y no tuvieron demasiadas complicaciones; la relación de Chizuru y Ryuu, que por su parte tuvo cierta resistencia por parte de ella para comenzar a su relación por miedo a perder la amistad; Y claro, la relación de Kazehaya con Sawako, que siempre tuvo sus singulares problemas de comunicación, que nunca fueron malintencionados.

Por supuesto, uno de los detalles que podrían llamar más la atención en este primer capítulo podría ser la inclusión de cierta temática sobrenatural por parte de Ayane, y también una ligera insinuación a quedarse con el profesor Pin. Esas dos cosas, para ser honesta fueron mis dos primeros impulsos para empezar a escribir. Por ello, espero darles un lugar importante posteriormente, aunque tampoco sin relegar demasiado.

En segundo lugar, siempre pensé que la verdadera psique de Kazehaya bajo su forma de ser podía llegar a ser un poco más gris y de alguna manera siempre esperé una explicación más profunda en el anime. Claro, los detalles quedan más claros cuando se conoce al padre de Kazehaya en el manga y se nota su relación algo hostil. Eso da mucha tela de donde tomar ideas.

Me pareció curioso lo fácil que se me hizo crear una equivalencia entre la pareja de Sawako y Kazehaya, y los padres de ella, ya que algunas similitudes comenzaron a surgir. Se me ocurrió hacer a la madre de Sawako un poco parecida a Kazehaya para lograr cierta inclusión de sus padres en sus problemas. En realidad con este detalle no pienso llegar a grandes cosas, pero espero que sea un buen complemento.

Como siempre los comentarios son bienvenidos.


End file.
